Zakład
by Hanayome
Summary: Mistrz Marionetek przybywa do Konohy i odkrywa, że w Mistrzyni Broni pociąga go coś więcej niż tylko niesamowite umiejętności. Próby zaciągnięcia jej do łóżka spełzają na niczym, sięga więc po metody mniej konwencjonalne. Co zrodzi się w wyniku starcia dwójki tak upartych i pewnych siebie shinobi? Przekonajcie się :) KankuTen, lekkie OOC.


**KankuTen, jako fanfic dla pary która wygrała wykreślankę non-NejiTen na moim fanpage'u NejiTen Polska . Dedykowany wszystkim, którzy lubią fanpage i moją pisaninę ;)**

.

.

Cztery bramy Konohagakure no Sato od wczesnego poranka przeżywały istne oblężenie. Strażnicy siedzący w budkach nie mieli nawet czasu wyskoczyć na obiad. Kolejni shinobi z czterech stron świata przybywali do ich wioski, a oni musieli każdego po kolei sprawdzić, podyskutować przez moment, znaleźć kogoś, kto oddelegowałby ich do apartamentów… To wcale nie było takie proste.

Oj tak. Dzień, w którym do wioski schodziły się drużyny pragnące przystąpić do egzaminu na chunnina, był zdecydowanie najbardziej znienawidzonym dniem w roku dla rozleniwionych, przyzwyczajonych do gry w karty i innych rozrywek strażników.

- Sabaku no Kankuro i jego drużyna: Sarou, Akki i… Roura.

Cała czwórka pokiwała zgodnie głowami, uśmiechając się pod nosem z towarzyszących przybywaniu do Konohy uprzejmości. W Suna-gakure wyglądało to odrobinę inaczej.

- I oczywiście Sabaku no Temari. Tak bez drużyny? – zaśmiał się strażnik, odgarniając blond włosy z czoła.

- Jestem tu jako ambasador Sunagakure no Sato – odparła lodowatym tonem. – Poza tym…

- Siostrzyczko najdroższa, nie bądź niemiła – skarcił blondynkę Kankuro, wbijając jej łokieć między żebra. – Pan strażnik tak uprzejmie, a ty…

- Nic nie szkodzi, nic nie szkodzi – powstrzymał ich kłótnię siedzący akurat na warcie Doruma. Nie chciał być przyczynkiem do sprzeczki między rodzeństwem Kazekage. Zdecydowanie nie chciał. – Wysłałem już kogoś, kto zaprowadzi was oraz wasze drużyny do apartamentów, więc…

- W moim wypadku to nie będzie konieczne – uśmiechnęła się Temari, odwracając się do wszystkich tyłem i ruszając powoli w stronę domu szesnastego przywódcy klanu Nara. – Do zobaczenia, Kankuro – pomachała bratu (i przy okazji również jego drużynie – jak wmawiali sobie gennini) na pożegnanie.

- Mała dziw…

- Jak ty się wyrażasz, Kankuro-sensei? – skarciła go czternastoletnia Akki.

- Dziwczynka – dokończył zbity z tropu.

Kankuro przewrócił oczami i spojrzał na stojące obok niego, sięgające mu zaledwie do piersi dzieciaki. Byli już wyraźnie znudzeni. Zaśmiał się w duchu na myśl, że kiedy zacznie się egzamin na chunnina, zatęsknią jeszcze za nudą. Tym lepiej dla nich, że teraz nie mieli nic do roboty. Oprócz trenowania, powinni także trochę odpocząć. Za nimi długa droga…

A Kankuro zamierzał im jeszcze tego dnia pokazać najlepsze dostępne w Konoha rozrywki .

.

.

Ostre, szpiczaste, śmiercionośne – narzędzia ninja jedno za drugim lądowały w okrągłej tarczy, w samym jej środku, wbijając się w określone miejsce, jedno i to samo, od początku. Jeden kunai wybijał drugiego, tamten spadał i unoszony jakąś pozornie niewidzialną siłą, wracał do brązowowłosej właścicielki.

TenTen nigdy nie chybiała. Sto procent dokładności.

Dokładnie tak samo było, gdy rozwinęła duży zwój i uniosła się wraz z nim wysoko w górę. Latające w powietrzu bronie mogłyby równie dobrze być elementem jakiejś wystawy. Wszelkie możliwe rodzaje, wszystkich kategorii, dostępnych rozmiarów. Tarcza, na której trenowała, pękła i mogła w każdej chwili upaść.

Z pasją rzucała, co raz mocniej i energiczniej, szybciej, odruchowo i bez namysłu. Dokładnie tak, jak powinna rzucać na bitwie. W określony cel, w newralgiczne punkty na ciele wroga. Adrenalina krążyła w jej żyłach zamiast krwi. Widziała przed sobą wroga, padającego na ziemię, błagającego o litość. Z dumnym uśmieszkiem na ustach wyrzucała przed siebie serię kunai, widząc oczyma wyobraźni zachwycone spojrzenia gapiów.

Szelest.

Gdzieś z tyłu.

Nie powstrzymała odruchu. Seria kunai poleciała w stronę pobliskich krzaków, skąd dochodziły niepokojące dźwięki. Zdała sobie sprawę z tego co zrobiła, gdy już było za późno. Noże leciały w tamtą stronę ze zbyt dużą prędkością, żeby zdążyła je powstrzymać, a jednak ona widziała je jak w zwolnionym tempie. Serce zabiło jej szybciej, opadła na ziemię, jej zwój upadł…

Kunai niespodziewanie zmieniły tor lotu i odleciały gdzieś w bok. Trwało dłuższą chwilę, nim zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co się właściwie stało.

„Nici chakry?" domyśliła się. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że to nie ona je wytworzyła. Nie znała wielu shinobi, którzy się nimi posługiwali…

- Sądziłem, że w Konoha inaczej się wita gości – usłyszała znajomy głos i w tamtym momencie nie wiedziała już czy powinna się zdenerwować czy ucieszyć. Serce wciąż biło jej zdecydowanie za szybko…

- Mistrzyni broni – skinął z uznaniem głową. – Wciąż nie Hyuuga?

- Mistrz marionetek – westchnęła ciężko, gdy tamten zeskoczył z drzewa. – Skąd ten pomysł?

Za nim z krzaków wybiegła trójka genninów i stanęła za swoim sensei. Ciągnięcie tego tematu nie miało sensu.

Przeklęty Kankuro. Wszyscy wiedzieli jak wspaniałym shinobi jest, jak walecznym i pełnym poświęcenia. Natura komplementującego-wszystko-co-się-rusza czarującego drania była mniej znana i owiana tajemnicą.

- W Sunie nie uczą, że trenujący shinobi bywa niebezpieczny?

- Jeśli kunoichi Konohy nie potrafią odróżniać przyjaciół od wrogów, nie chciałbym więcej walczyć z tobą w jednej bitwie.

- Inaczej śpiewałeś ostatnio – odparowała.

Uniosła dłonie do góry. Po chwili mogli zobaczyć jak cała tona wszelkiego rozmiaru i kształtu żelastwa unosi się w powietrze. Broń zalśniła we wczesno popołudniowym słońcu, zmuszając ich do przymknięcia oczu.

- Ty również nie pozostałaś wtedy dłużna – odparł.

Stopą popchnęła zwój i rozwinęła go, układając na nim bronie przy pomocy nici chakry. Już po chwili wszystkie zniknęły, tworząc momentalnie wielki kłąb dymu.

Kankuro podszedł do tarczy, w którą celowała i pokiwał głową z uznaniem. Przejechał palcem po szczelinie zrobionej przez kolejne noże wbijające się w drewniany cel, odwrócił się do niej i posłał uśmiech.

- Niewygodnie wam w apartamentach, że chcecie przespać się na polu treningowym? – ucięła dyskusję, zwijając swój zwój. Dla niej trening był skończony. Była zbyt roztrzęsiona. A gdyby to był zwykły, niebędący shinobi mieszkaniec wioski? Konsekwencje tego byłyby dla niej… Nieprzyjemne to mało powiedziane. I na nic zdałyby się tłumaczenia, że cywilom nie wolno zbliżać się do pól treningowych.

- Chciałem pokazać dzieciakom najlepsze atrakcje Konohy.

- Kankuro-sensei, mamy czternaście lat, nie jesteśmy dziećmi – wypalił chłopiec o ciemnozielonych włosach.

- Jasne, Roura – westchnął mężczyzna, wyrywając z tarczy kunai, który zdołał zagłębić się w korze drzewa. Zważył go w dłoni. – Silna, energiczna, pewna ręka - pochwalił ją. – Gdybyś tylko wykorzystywała swoje moce dla dobra…

Rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie. Nie spodziewała się słów uznania ze strony pustynnego mistrza marionetek… I niezbyt w nie wierzyła.

- Czym innym jest według ciebie walka dla swej wioski? – odparła spokojnie.

- Och, mówiłem o innym dobrze, o wyższym celu, o przyjemności… Pewne, energiczne, kobiece dłonie mogą zdziałać cuda, jeśli tylko natrafią na mężczyznę, który odpowiednio nimi pokieruje…

- Mężczyzno, który bawi się lalkami, dajesz zły przykład swoim uczniom! – skarciła go, gdy zorientowała się, do czego ten zmierza w swoim wywodzie.

Kankuro zachichotał, a jego uczniowie zdezorientowani patrzyli to na jedno, to na drugie.

- Wy dwoje coś… Tego? – mruknęła Akki, marszcząc brwi.

- Wasz sensei bardzo by chciał – prychnęła TenTen, podnosząc zwój. – Przedstawienie skończone, atrakcja pod tytułem Mistrzyni Broni udaje się na spoczynek – orzekła, mierząc ich poirytowanym spojrzeniem.

- Przepraszam, przepraszam – spróbował uspokoić ją Kankuro, widząc co się kroi. – Przesadziłem?

- Zdecydowanie.

Nie potrafiła długo gniewać się na kogokolwiek. A zwłaszcza nie na człowieka, który swego czasu uratował jej życie (nie żeby pozostawała mu z tego powodu dłużna). Do tego jeszcze uśmiechał się tak rozbrajająco, że nawet przestawał jej przeszkadzać ten jego makijaż.

- Jedenastka idzie potem do baru… - zaczęła, a jej wzrok powędrował na genninów -… na sok z czarnych jagód. Przyjdziesz? – zaproponowała na zgodę.

- Jak mógłbym odmówić? – zaśmiał się, patrząc na zdegustowane miny swoich uczniów, mówiące „ona serio myśli, że nie wiemy co tam będziecie robić?"

.

.

- Czemu nie jecie dango? – warknął na swoich uczniów Kankuro widząc, że nie zajadają się zafundowanymi im słodyczami tak, jakby tego chciał.

- Kankuro-sensei, zabierz nas do baru – jęknął błagalnym tonem Roura.

- Dzieci powinny wiedzieć gdzie ich miejsce – Kankuro był nieugięty od dłuższego czasu. – Zwłaszcza shinobi powinni być karni.

- Niedługo będziemy chunninami!

Starszy ninja zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi. Nie bez powodu zgłosił ich do egzaminu, choć nie do końca wierzył w ich gotowość. Przyda im się utarcie nosa. Z całej trójki zaś to Rourę najmniej podejrzewał o pomyślne zaliczenie egzaminu.

- Nawet ja nie zdałem za pierwszym razem – mruknął Kankuro i szybko tego pożałował. Czas jego pierwszego egzaminu na chunnina nie należał do najchlubniejszych w historii Sunagakure.

- Ale wtedy… - wiedział już do czego zmierzają jego uczniowie.

- Shinobi musi zawsze wykonywać rozkazy swojego Kage – odparł Kankuro. Pilnował się tym razem, żeby przemilczeć fakt, że to jego ojciec dążył do tamtej wojny i miał nadzieję, że także jego uczniowie mu tej pogadanki oszczędzą. A na stanowisku Kazekage wolał widzieć swojego brata. W wiosce było za jego sprawą znacznie spokojniej.

- Nawet jeśli są sprzeczne z naszymi przekonaniami? – Akki jak zwykle musiała wprawiać go w zakłopotanie.

- Taka rola shinobi – odpowiedział tonem niecierpiącym sprzeciwu. Jednak… Po tych wszystkich latach pokoju, współpracy między wioskami… Kankuro sam już nie wiedział czy potrafiłby podporządkować się teraz rozkazowi ataku na Konohę. Na szczęście na to się nie zanosiło.

- Nawet jeśli Kazekage-sama kazałby nam zabić przyjaciela?

- Przecież znasz odpowiedź, Sarou – odparł Kankuro. Kiedy ten brązowowłosy chłopiec się odzywał, sprawa była poważna. Na spotkaniach jouninów był nazywany (niekoniecznie w żartach) cichym zabójcą.

W odpowiedzi chłopak skinął jedynie głową. Nieme zrozumienie.

- Zabiłbyś ją, Kankuro-sensei? – syknęła Akki, w końcu pochłaniając jedną z kulek dango.

- Mówisz o TenTen? – spytał, jakby w zamyśleniu.

Popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona.

- O Aiko-sensei – odparła dziewczyna. – Przecież wy…

- To nie wasza sprawa – niemal warknął na nią Kankuro. Wstał z krzesła. – Jak zjecie, wróćcie do swojego apartamentu. Nie zgubcie się po drodze. Zresztą, jesteście już prawie chunninami, powinniście umieć sobie radzić.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę przeciwną niż apartamenty.

- Co go ugryzło?

.

.

Dlaczego pomyślał wtedy o mistrzyni broni? Dlaczego zapomniał o kobiecie, która towarzyszyła mu w życiu od tak dawna?

Tłumaczył sobie, że to był luźny związek. Że w zasadzie nie byli razem. A jednak nie byli przecież niewidzialni. Chodzili za rączkę na spacerki, spędzali razem czas czy to na treningach czy na rozmowach, i oczywiście miewali dobry, długi seks. Aiko była zawsze u jego boku. Dlaczego o niej nie myślał?

Siedział na balustradzie platformy przy głowach Hokage, niedaleko archiwum (które w tej chwili było pilnie strzeżone z racji ogromu shinobi z innych wiosek, którzy przybyli do Konohy). Siedział i rozmyślał. Obok niego siedziała jego ulubiona kukła i dotrzymywała mu towarzystwa.

Cholerna Temari bawi się pewnie teraz z tym denerwująco inteligentnym leniem. Nie przyznawała się, że za nim tęskni (o ile w ogóle tęskniła). Ale on, Kankuro, był jej bratem i dobrze wiedział, że ten facet całkiem jej odpowiada.

Zabawne. Czy tęsknił za Aiko? Może odrobinę. Nie było jej tutaj w tym roku i właściwie jej nie potrzebował. A powinien. Może był sfrustrowany? Może zbyt przywiązany? Czy czuł się zamknięty? Podczas pobytu w Sunie nigdy by mu to nie przyszło do głowy.

Tak czy inaczej był na siebie zły. Czuł, że w przeciągu najbliższego tygodnia stanie się coś niedobrego. Pytanie brzmiało – czy będzie tego żałował?

.

.

W najodleglejszym kącie baru unosiły się opary dymu papierosowego. Przydymione, zatłoczone wnętrze było na swój sposób przytulne. Shinobi mieszali się z mieszkającymi w wiosce cywilami, a sake w ich żołądkach mieszała się z piwem. Zwyczajny nastrój panujący w pubie późnym wieczorem.

- Shino do cholery, jeśli jeszcze raz twoje robale będą mi zaglądać w karty, to wyleję ci tę cholerną butelkę sake pod…

- Tak właściwie to moje insekty wcale nie…

- Och, znowu wylecisz z jakimś durnym szczegółem, który pominąłem?

- Nie potrzebuję ci zaglądać w karty. Po prostu nie umiesz grać – westchnął Shino, rzucając karty na stół. Jasno z nich wynikało, że i tak by wygrał. Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę rozprawiających o czymś Shikamaru i Chojiego.

Kiba prychnął pod nosem coś, co zapewne miało być wyrazem jego poirytowania – Shino znów się obraził. Co za facet.

- Kiba! – klepnął go w plecy Naruto. – Lee chce się ścigać, piszesz się?

- Matole. Lee jako jedyny tutaj jest trzeźwy. Po sake na pewno go nie dogonisz – oburzył się.

- Tak czy inaczej nie mielibyście najmniejszych szans – krzyknął w ich stronę Shikamaru, aby po chwili znowu wrócić do dyskusji o zmianie w radzie starszych wioski. Po alkoholu zazwyczaj wdawał się w dyskusje o polityce.

- On sugeruje, że ktokolwiek mógłby mnie pokonać? – warknął blondynek.

- Tak naprawdę Naruto, nie miałbyś ze mną żadnych szans – westchnął Lee, trochę już znudzony (a może zaspany?), popijając ciepłe mleko z kubka.

- Co ty sobie w ogóle wyobrażasz, dattebayo…?!

Ale nim Naruto zdążył zamachnąć się w stronę Lee, drzwi baru otworzyły się po raz kolejny tego wieczora, do środka wsunęła się grupka dziewcząt z piaskową blondynką w środku, a za nimi toczył się Kankuro. Jego znudzone oczy rozbłysły nagle, gdy dostrzegł dużą butelkę sake postawioną między przyjaciółmi…

.

.

- Ej, Hinata-chan, żyjesz? – krzyknął Naruto za zwalającą się na ziemię Hyuugą. – Nie piła dużo – westchnął z wyrzutem.

- Dotknąłeś jej, ciołku – warknął na niego Kiba, pochylając się nad bezbronną teraz dziewczyną.

- Odsuńcie się – krzyknął na nich Neji, któremu jak zwykle najgorsze myśli chodziły po głowie. Dręczyło go poczucie obowiązku. Podniósł Hinatę, posadził przy ścianie, a Ino z Sakurą zaczęły ją cucić.

- Neji, nie powinieneś jej odprowadzić do domu? – zasugerowała TenTen, patrząc na przyjaciela sponad kufla piwa. Specjalnie przerwała sobie fascynującą konwersację z Temari.

- Ale… - chciał się sprzeciwić, jednak jakoś nie potrafił. Wiedział, że ona ma rację.

Odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem i pomachała na pożegnanie, gdy pomagał (przytomnej już) Hinacie wstać i dotoczyć się do drzwi. Nieobecność Hyuugów przestawała być zauważalna bardziej i bardziej, w miarę wzrastania ilości promili alkoholu we krwi pozostałych shinobi. Dzień, w którym do Konohy zjeżdżali się jounini z całego świata ze swoimi drużynami, był także dniem jednej z największych popijaw w całym roku (tuż obok kilku świąt i festiwali).

- Widzę, że odesłałaś Hyuugę – usłyszała od Kankuro, który zrzucił z głowy swój czarny kaptur, także po makijażu pozostało już tylko mgliste wspomnienie.

- Powinnam zacząć żałować, że cię zaprosiłam, Kankuro? – odparła zadziornie.

- Powinnaś… - skomentowała towarzysząca jej do tej pory blondynka, aż w końcu wstała ze swojego miejsca i ruszyła w kierunku Shikamaru, który odrobinę za bardzo (jej zdaniem) wkręcił się w dyskusję na temat optymalnego rozmiaru miseczki stanika.

- Biedny – westchnął Kankuro, patrząc kątem oka na wyprowadzanego za ucho Narę. – Wszyscy się zmywają, niedługo zostaniemy sami, hę?

- Jesteś pewien, że nie wypiłeś za dużo?

- Może tego właśnie mi było trzeba? – zaśmiał się.

- Mówiłam już, że dajesz zły przykład swoim uczniom.

- Jakbyś cokolwiek na ten temat wiedziała – odparł, ostentacyjnie pociągając łyk sake z butelki.

- Wiem jak wygląda zły przykład.

- Och, powiedz po prostu, że cię zawstydzam – zarechotał.

- Zwariowałeś – prychnęła.

- Porozmawiamy jak zostaniemy sami. W jakimś przytulnym miejscu…

- Kankuro, zdecydowanie za dużo wypiłeś.

- A więc jednak cię pocią...

- Dosyć tego, odprowadzam cię do apartamentu – oświadczyła, dopijając swoje piwo. Wstała, podeszła do niego, złapała za kołnierz i zrzuciła z krzesła, na którym siedział.

- Już chcesz iść do mnie? Nie za szybko…? – znowu się śmiał. Fakt, że nie jęczał z bólu świadczył, że ma stanowczo za dużo alkoholu we krwi.

- Zamknij się w tej chwili albo będziesz szedł sam, poganiany moimi kunai, Kankuro – warknęła na niego, energicznym kopnięciem kierując shinobi Suny w stronę drzwi. Odprowadzały ich aprobujące potakiwania Ino i Sakury oraz przerażone spojrzenia reszty folgujących sobie do tej pory mężczyzn.

.

.

- Ej, ej, mała, mogę iść sam – wyrywał jej się, gdy ciągnęła go za ubranie w stronę apartamentów dla gości.

- Jeszcze raz powiesz do mnie mała, a zapewnię ci transport do mieszkania drogą powietrzną – ostrzegła go.

Wzruszył ramionami i szedł już spokojniej. Nie trwało to jednak długo, bo w końcu oparł się na jej ramieniu i zaczął śpiewać jakąś znaną tylko sobie piosenkę.

- Zabiję cię – załkała zrezygnowana, ale wtem pojawiła się iskierka nadziei – apartamenty już było widać.

- To mogłoby być zasadnicze pogwałcenie…

- Och, po prostu się zamknij – prychnęła, ucinając jego gadaninę.

Jak on w ogóle mógł się tak spić? I jak mógł się tak zachowywać? Widocznie po alkoholu wychodziła z niego bezczelna świnia. Stawał się zboczeńcem, arogantem i zachowywał się jeszcze gorzej niż zwykle.

To było w sumie słodkie… Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl.

Kiedy zaczął się zataczać, bała się, że nie dotrą do jego pokoi. W końcu jednak udało się – stali przed dużym budynkiem z apartamentami dla gości, teraz tylko trzeba było znaleźć ten, który należał do niego… Albo wywabić na zewnątrz jego uczniów.

- Kankuro, zawołaj tu swoich genninów – jej prośba nie spotkała się z reakcją. Złapała go za ramiona, odwróciła w swoją stronę i potrząsnęła. – Kan-ku-ro – powtórzyła głośno i wyraźnie. – Zawołaj tutaj swoich uczniów, żeby zaprowadzili twoją pijaną dupę do apartamentu.

- Miauem się zamknłąć…

Nim zdążyła zareagować, pochylił się w jej stronę i pocałował ją, przyciągając do siebie. Momentalnie uderzył ją odór alkoholu, słonych orzeszków i jego własnego zapachu. Gdy otrząsnęła się, Kankuro nie miał wiele czasu na reakcję – po chwili leżał już na ziemi, powalony przez jej lewy sierpowy.

- Jak wytrzeźwiejesz, słono mi za to zapłacisz – oświadczyła. Podniosła głowę w górę i popatrzyła po oknach, niczego znajomego jednak nie zauważyła. Westchnęła ciężko i nabrała powietrza w płuca. – HEJ! KTOŚ ŁASKAWIE ZEJDZIE PO KANKURO CZY MA SPAĆ NA DWORZE?!

- Niech śpi na dworze! – usłyszała dziewczęcy krzyk i rozpoznała głos Akki. Ulżyło jej, gdy po chwili na ziemię zeskoczyła trójka genninów.

- Co mu jest? – westchnął Roura.

- Wasz sensei chciał wam pokazać jak NIE powinno wyglądać picie soku z czarnych jagód – oświadczyła w wystarczająco poprawny politycznie sposób. – Zabierzcie go na górę… Dobranoc.

Odwróciła się i ruszyła w swoją stronę. Nie zamierzała myśleć o tym, co ten pijany idiota zrobił. Nie chciała się również przejmować jego pokrzykiwaniem o wejściu na górę i zostaniu na noc. Drogę do domu pokonała z wyniosłą miną wymalowaną na twarzy.

Dopiero gdy przekroczyła próg własnego mieszkania zdała sobie sprawę, że palą ją usta. Z kim to ostatnio się całowała? (Nie żeby teraz się całowała – została pocałowana, a to zasadnicza różnica.) Chyba z tamtym recepcjonistą z łaźni… Ponad miesiąc temu. Zaśmiała się pod nosem. Może rzeczywiście jej tego brakowało?

.

.

- Przepraszam.

- Teraz przepraszasz, pijana dupo.

- Przecież przepraszam!

- I naprawdę uważasz, że to wystarczy?

- Zawsze mógłbym nie przepraszać.

Zakręciła kunai na placu, obserwując marionetkarza z uwagą, ze ściśniętymi ustami i wrednym uśmieszkiem.

- Ale to oznaczałoby, że zrobiłeś to celowo.

- Może zrobiłem?

- I że jesteś gotów to powtórzyć.

- Prowokujesz mnie?

- Stwierdzam fakty.

- Sprowokowany mężczyzna bywa niebezpieczny…

- Kankuro, opanuj się!

- Mógłbym na przykład…

- Kankuro, skończ, zamknij się – warknęła na niego, zatykając sobie ostentacyjnie uszy.

- Droczę się tylko.

- Przeproś.

- Przecież nie przyjmujesz przeprosin.

- Nie obchodzą mnie twoje tłumaczenia. Przeproś.

- Ale…

- Lee jest egzaminatorem w drugim etapie. Zawsze mogę mu zasugerować zwrócenie baczniejszej uwagi na twoich uczniów.

- Szantażujesz mnie czy straszysz?

- Słucham?

- Mogłabyś mnie szantażować, żebym coś zrobił… Albo straszyć, żebym tego nie robił.

Osłabiał ją. Odchyliła się do tyłu i oparła na ławce.

- Jeśli aż tak brakuje ci kobiety, to gdzieś poza wioską na pewno znajdziesz jakiś burdel – zasugerowała zdesperowana, żeby uwolnić się od jego aluzji.

- A może ja chcę kobiety, a nie jakiejś dziwki?

- Mogę zmienić temat?

- A wrócimy do tej rozmowy?

- Niechętnie. – Nie chciała dać mu okazji na wznowienie tematu. – Nie martwisz się o swoich uczniów?

- To urodzeni zabójcy. Mogę oddać się rozrywkom.

- Och… - pokręciła głową. – Zapomniałam, że w Suna chowają się tylko i wyłącznie bezwzględni zabójcy.

- Tacy shinobi są najlepsi.

TenTen z niechęcią przyznała, że zaczyna jej się to podobać. Może takie droczenie się z napalonym samcem miało stać się jej hobby? Obrzuciła Kankuro rozbawionym spojrzeniem, jednak szybko się opamiętała. Ten „napalony samiec" miał wrócić do Sunagakure po zakończeniu trzeciego etapu egzaminu. Ta rozrywka miała się skończyć dość szybko. W takim razie pozostawało wciąż trzymać go na dystans… Ktoś mógłby to nazwać droczeniem.

- Są bezwzględni po swoim nauczycielu?

- Chcesz się przekonać?

- Naprawdę uważasz, że bym się dała?

- Nawet byś się nie opierała.

- Nie będziesz miał okazji się o tym przekonać, Kankuro…

- Możemy się założyć – zaproponował, z całkiem dwuznacznym uśmieszkiem. – Albo, jeśli wolisz, mogę zebrać zakłady.

- Że, przepraszam, co do cholery?

- Miesiąc. – Jej pytające spojrzenie mówiło, że wciąż nie rozumiała. – Za miesiąc, nie więcej, przestaniesz mi się opierać.

Wpatrywała się w niego, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, a kiedy już dotarło do niej co tak właściwie właśnie powiedział… Zarumieniła się ze złości. Ze wszystkich zainteresowanych nią mężczyzn, z jakimi miała do czynienia, to właśnie ten przeklęty mistrz marionetek był najbardziej pewny siebie.

- Dobrze się czujesz?

- Ale naprawdę! Możesz ustalić reguły!

Czy on serio chciał się zakładać o to, że pójdą do łóżka? Za miesiąc? I czy jeśli zgodzi się na ten cholerny zakład, to będzie mogła wyjąć sobie ten miesiąc z życiorysu? Cholera. Zakład był kuszący. I łatwy. Z pozoru. Byłby łatwy, gdyby tylko mogła zupełnie szczerze i bez wahania powiedzieć, że zupełnie i absolutnie jej ten facet nie pociąga. Ale… Z drugiej strony… Zakład. Rywalizacja. O co by się ona nie toczyła.

- O co się zakładamy?

- A więc się zgadzasz?

- To będzie najłatwiejszy zakład w całym moim życiu – prychnęła, odwracając głowę w bok.

- Jeśli wygram…

- Chyba śnisz.

- Jeśli wygram, to pozwolisz mi powiedzieć Hyuudze i reszcie, że mamy romans.

Straciła oddech, zmarszczyła brwi i już miała wyraźnie zaoponować, ale… Zaraz. Przecież wygranie tego zakładu zależało tylko od niej. Jak mogłaby przegrać?

- Doskonale. Jeśli ja wygram, ogłosisz w Konoha, że jesteś gejem.

Kankuro obrzucił ją zdziwionym spojrzeniem, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się. On także nie zamierzał przegrywać. Poza tym… Gdyby przegrał, to zainteresowanie pozostałych mieszkanek Konohagakure również się dla niego nie liczyło.

- Świetnie. Zasady?

- Żadnego alkoholu, podstępów, plotek, przemocy.

- Nie będą konieczne – zaśmiał się, klaskając w ręce z radości. Zapowiadała się wyśmienita zabawa. – Mogę mieć jedną swoją regułę?

- Jeśli musisz…

- Przez najbliższy miesiąc, dokładnie tyle ile będzie trwał zakład, nie wolno ci przespać się z mężczyzną innym niż ja – uśmiechnął się.

TenTen skwapliwie odnotowała w myślach fakt, że w końcu otwarcie powiedział o co mu chodzi. Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem, ale… Jego propozycja nie była dla niej większym wyzwaniem. Wzruszyła lekko ramionami.

- Chcesz to na piśmie czy wystarczy ci moje słowo?

I tylko gdzieś na obrzeżach jego napalonego umysłu kręciła się śliczna, blond włosa Aiko, uśmiechająca się delikatnie, spokojna i łagodna. Całkowicie różna od kunoichi liścia, która tak wyraźnie i agresywnie się mu opierała. Co on właściwie wyrabiał?

.

.

**N/A**

**Buhahaha. To dość zabawne, odgrzebywać opowiadanie pewnie sprzed jakichś dwóch lat i czytać je, zupełnie nie pamiętając co się napisało. Z grubsza wprowadziłam kilka drobnych poprawek, ale generalnie nie jest źle. Mogłoby być lepiej, ale poprawianie tego nie ma sensu. Dedykowane wszystkim, którzy głosowali na ten paring… Dawno, dawno temu. I tym, którym tak jak mi doskwiera brak różnorodności wśród opowiadań na polskojęzycznym fanfiction :)**

**Pozdrawiam Was cieplutko tej nudnej niedzieli, a zwłaszcza moją Anjo, która regularnie komentuje moje opowiadania :) **

**A teraz - kto chce dedykację w kolejnej części? :D**

**Uprzedzając pytania - tak, myślę, że pokuszę się o lemon co najmniej. Nie, nie wiem ile będzie części. Tak, wiem, że styl lekko nie taki, ale mówię, jest stary i nie zamierzam go poprawiać :) Kolejne części będą już świeższe, bo będę zmuszona pisać je na bieżąco. **


End file.
